fightingfantasyfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Fighting Fantasy
Turn to 400 - The Fighting Fantasy documentary film Szóval mi is az a játékkönyv? Egy érdekes keveréke a játéknak és a könyvnek, amit Steven Jackson és Ian Livingstone talált ki. Ezeket a könyveket nem szabad úgy olvasni, ahogy eddig megszokhattad, mert akkor értelmetlen adathalmazt kapsz. Mint látni fogod itt az oldalak nincsenek megszámozva, helyette hosszabb-rövidebb fejezeteket fogsz találni amelyek be vannak számozva (az esetek nagy többségében 1-tõl 400-ig). Ezek között előre-hátra lapozva haladsz előre a történetben, saját magad alakítva a kalandot (természetesen bizonyos kereteken belül). A legtöbb fejezet végén több választási lehetőséget ajánl fel az író, így máshova kell majd lapoznod, ha kardot rántasz az ellenségedre, mint amikor elbújsz előle. Mivel a fejezetek száma véges, az íróknak kompromisszumot kellett kötniük az egyes könyvek megírásánál. Minél több választási lehetőséget építettek bele egy könyvbe, esetleg többféle megoldás is létezik, akkor egy non-lineáris könyvrõl beszélhetünk, ami nagyon izgalmas és egymás után többször is végigjátszható, de sajnos rövid lesz a kalandod. Ellentétben a lineáris játékkönyvekkel, ahol a kezed jobban meg van kötve, de egy hosszabb kalandban lehet részed. Tehát mindkettõnek megvannak a maga elõnyei és hátrányai. Harc a könyvek lapjain Minden izgalmas könyvben sor kerül harcra a főhős és szörnyek, gonosz teremtések és egyéb ocsmányságok közt. Ez itt sincs másképp. Csakhogy itt neked kell harcolnod, amihez szükséged lesz egy papírra, egy tollra és dobókockára. Ugyan játékonként különböző a harc, legalábbis a sorozatokat leszámítva, de azért közös jegye mindegyiknek van. Mindenhol találkozhatunk alapértékekkel, mellyel mi rendelkezünk. Általában életerő, támadás, védekezés és szerencse, de sokszor más néven illetik őket, mint pl. erő, ügyesség stb. Ezekhez az alapértékekhez mindig hozzá kell adni egy vagy két kockadobás eredményét és az így kialakult számot kell szembevetni az ellenséggel. Ha megütjük, akkor le kell vonni az életerejéből, ha minket üt meg akkor a miénkből. Ezeken az alapokon módosíthatnak a tárgyak, varázslatok és egyéb finomságok, amik minden könyvnek a sajátjai. A Lapozgatós könyvek története 1980-ban Steve Jackson és Ian Livingstone, a Games Workshop alapítói úgy döntöttek, hogy a Dungeons & Dragons terjedő népszerűségére válaszul készítenek egy-játékos játékkönyveket. Az első próbálkozásuk a "The Magic Quest" egy rövid kaland volt, melyben bemutatták hogy hogyan is képzelik el ezt a stílust amit megalkottak. A Penguin Books felfigyelt erre a vállalkozásra miután a szerzők hat hónapon át finomították és fejlesztették az eredeti ötletüket. Így született meg a "The Warlock of Firetop Mountain" (magyarul a Tűzhegy varázslója címen jelent meg), mely az első úgynevezett "Fighting Fantasy" könyv lett. Több átírás után végül 1982-ben jelent meg a "Puffin Books"(a Penguin Books egy gyerekkönyvekkel foglalkozó része) kiadásában. Az első könyv sikere után úgy döntöttek, hogy az idejüket jól kihasználandó egyénileg írják a következő könyveiket. 1983-ban Jackson a "The Citadel of Chaos", míg Livingstone a "The Forest of Doom" című kötetet írták meg. Ezek után Jackson az első science fiction témájú kötettel a "Starship traveller"-rel jött elő, míg Livingstone a "City of Thieves", "Deathtrap Dungeon" és az "Island of the Lizard King" kötetet írta meg. 1984-ben úgy döntöttek, hogy bővítik az írói gárdát és így a második Steve Jackson "Scorpion Swamp" kötete jelent meg. Ettől kezdve több író is meghívott vendégként publikált Fighting Fantasy kötetetek, mint Andrew Chapman, Carl Sargent, Mark Gascoigne és Peter Darvill-Evans. (A két Steve Jackson nem tévesztendő össze. Az első, aki a Games Workshop megalapítója és az első kaland-játék kötet társírója brit, míg a másik Steve Jackson amerikai és nevéhez köthető a Steve Jackson Games, mely többek között a Munchkion című játékot is megalkotta. A második Steve Jackson három kötet írt a sorozatba: "Scorpion Swamp", "Demons of the Deep" és "Robot Commando") A 80-as években a Fighting Fantasy könyvek nagyon jól fogytak, és az emberek szerették, ám a 90-es évek elején a rengeteg megjelenő videojátéknak köszönhetően az eladások lecsökkentek, és veszélybe sodorták a műfaj jövőjét. Ian Livingstone 1992-ben megírta a "Return to Firetop Mountain"-t az 50. jubileumi és lezáró kötetnek, ámde a sikere meglepte a kiadót és végül még 10 újabb kötetet megírtak, amiből csupán 9 jelent meg, mire a sorozattal teljesen leálltak. 2002-ben a Wizards Books megvette a Fighting Fantasy sorozat jogait és újrakiadásokba kezdett, felelevenítve a régi nagy kedvenceket új köntösben. De sajnos nagyon sok kritika érte a kiadót, hogy az újrakiadásokban rengeteg a hiba, és ezért játszhatatlan. 2005-ben három új könyv is napvilágot látott, míg 2007-ben, a 25. jubileumi évfordulóra egy különleges évkönyvvel lepte meg a rajongókat a Wizards, plusz még három új kötet is szintén megjelent. A Cherubion kiadó 1992-ben egy új sorozatba kezdett, melynek a hangzatos Harcos képzelet címet adták. A sorozat minden könyve kalandjáték kockázat könyv, és mindenféle magyar fantasy világon játszódnak, többek közt Worluk a káosz világán, Cherubionon, Ammerúnián és saját egyéni világokon. A sorozat idén már az 58-ik köteténél jár és máig népszerű a magyar olvasók körében. Magyarul megjelent Fighting Fantasy könyvek: Halállabirintus (Ian Livingstone - Deathtrap Dungeon, 1984) A Tűzhegy varázslója (Steve Jackson és Ian Livingstone - The Warlock of Firetop Mountain, 1982) Az országút harcosa (Ian Livingstone - Freeway Fighter, 1985) A gyíkkirály szigete (Ian Livingstone - Island of the Lizard King, 1984) Skorpiók mocsara (Steve Jackson(USA) - Scorpion Swamp, 1984) A káosz fellegvára (Steve Jackson - The Citadel of Chaos, 1983) A vértengerek (Andrew Chapman - Seas of Blood, 1985) A Hóboszorkány barlangjai (Ian Livingstone - Caverns of the Snow Witch, 1984) Bajnokok próbája (Ian Livingstone - Trial of Champions, 1986) A haláltalizmán (Jamie Thomson és Mark Smith - Talisman of Death, 1984) A rémület útvesztője (Ian Livingstone - Temple of Terror, 1985) Tolvajok városa (Ian Livingstone - City of Thieves, 1983) A szamurály kardja (Mark Smith és Jamie Thomson - Sword of the Samurai, 1986) Az elátkozott ház (Steve Jackson - House of Hell, 1984) A pusztítás maszkjai (Robin Waterfield - Mask of Mayhem, 1986) A végzet erdeje (Ian Livingstone - The Forest of Doom, 1983) A varázsló kriptája (Ian Livingstone - Crypt of the Sorcerer, 1987) A Shamutanti dombok (Steve Jackson - The Shamutanti Hills, 1983) Kharé, a csapdák kikötővárosa (Steve Jackson - Kharé - Cityport of Traps, 1984) Hét sárkánykígyó (Steve Jackson - The Seven Serpents, 1984) Királyok koronája (Steve Jackson - The Crown of Kings, 1985) Űr orgyilkos (Andrew Chapman - Space Assassin, 1985) A mélység rabszolgái (Paul Mason és Steve Williams - Slaves of the Abyss, 1988) A Ketheri Maffia (Andrew Chapman - The Ring of Kether, 1985) Robot kommandó (Steve Jackson(USA) - Robot Commando, 1986) Égi fejedelem (Martin Allen - Sky Lord, 1988) Lázadók bolygója (Robin Waterfield - Rebel Planet, 1985) Találkozás F.E.A.R.-rel (Steve Jackson - Appointment with F.E.A.R., 1985) Csillaghajó (Steve Jackson - Starship Traveller, 1983) Csillagközi fejvadász (Luke Sharp - Star Strider, 1987) Lopakodó lelkek (Keith Martin - Stealer of Souls, 1988) A halál seregei (Ian Livingstone - Armies of Death, 1988) Démonlovagok (Jonathan Green - Knights of Doom, 1994) Zagor legendája (Ian Livingstone - Legend of Zagor, 1993)